Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987)/Ancestors
The following tree lists of all known ancestors of Maria Winblad within the Norse speaking regions of Scandinavia. Ancestral lines that warrant special attention (i.e. that trace out of Norse Scandinavia or connect with royalty) are continued on separate pages, and marked with the numbers 1 through 5 to the right of the tree. Brief discussions of those enumerated persons are duscussed in the section below the tree. Ancestor Tree *Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) **Johan Edvard Winblad (1856-1914) ***Anton Julius Winblad (1828-1901) ****Lars Magnus Winblad (bef 1797-aft1834) ****Brita Christina Öknaberg (1793-aft1828) *****Lars Öknaberg (1755-aft1793) *****Brita Olsdotter (1757-aft1793) ******Ole ? ***Elsa Maria Elisabet (1829-1907) of Näslund ****Israel Israelsson III (1796-1858) of Näslund *****Israel Israelsson II (1755-1837) of Mörtsal ******Israel Olofsson (1727-1771) of Mörtsal *******Olof Persson (1678-1738) of Västansjö ********Per Olofsson (c1644-1713) of Bölen *********Olof Olofsson II of Bölen **********Olof ? *********Dordi Persdotter of Ås **********Per Olofsson ***********Olof ? ********Karin Eriksdotter (1640-1736) of Västansjö *********Erik Persson of Västansjö **********Per Håkansson of Västansjö ***********Håkan Eriksson ************Eric ? *********Karin ? *******Karin Israelsdotter (1690-1753) of Mörtsal ********Israel Johansson of Dal *********Johan Eriksson of Västby **********Erik Grellsson of Västby ***********Grell ? *********Karin Israelsdotter of Dal **********Israel Olofsson ***********Olof ? ********Brita Jonsdotter of Näslund *********Jon Larson of Näslund **********Lars Göransson of Näslund ***********Göran Larsson ************Lars ? ***********Marit ? *********Märta ? ******Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804) of Lästa *******Johan Eriksson ********Erik ? *******Ella Grelsdotter ********Grel ? *****Brita Persdotter (1766-1788) ******Per ? ****Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) *****Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) of Örbom ******Erik Johan (1724-1815) of Örbom *******Anders Andersson II (1675-1740) of Örbom ********Anders Olofsson *********Olof ? ********Anna Eriksdotter *********Erik ? *******Anna Elisabeth Von Rohr (1701-1744) #1 ******Helena Ruuth (1729-1822) *******Gustav Ruuth ********Nils Ruuth ********Catharina Wattman *******Helena Von Der Hude *****Catharina Maria Martinell (1773-1813) ******Jonas Martinell ******Katarina Kristina Sedin **Salmine Sophia Severine Olsdatter (1862-1914) of Braekne ***Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Log ****Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *****Hans Hansen III (1749-1798) of Log ******Hans Hansen II (1729-1767) of Log *******Hans Larsson (c1705-1764) ********Lars Olsson *********Ole ? ******Zigri Zigrorsdatter (1720-?) *******Zigror ? *****Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?) ******Peder ? ****Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad *****Ole Svensen (1762-1819) ******Sven ? *****Anne Olsdatter (1762-1851) ******Ole ? ***Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) ****Torsten Christophersen (1786-aft1825) of Vetteland *****Christoffer Mikkelssen ******Mikkel Christofferson *******Christoffer Svenson ********Sven Ellingson of Solbjør *********Elling Ormson of Solbjør **********Orm Ellingson ***********Elling Aamundtson ************Aamundt ? *********Steinvor Arnbjørnsdatter **********Arnbjørn Torsteinson ***********Torstein ? ***********Elen Rasmusdatter ************Rasmus Jonson *************Jon Olson **************Ole ? *************Maren Rasmusdatter **************Rasmus Jonson ***************Jon Knutson ****************Knut ? ***************Astrid Rasmusdatter ****************Rasmus Olson *****************Ole ? ****************Anna Gjermundsdatter *****************Gjermund ? **************Ingeborg Tjerandsdatter ***************Tjerand Olson ****************Ole Eivindson *****************Eivind ? ****************Domild ? ***************Marit Olsdatter ****************Ole ? ********Dorothea Nilsdatter *********Nils ? *******Gitlaug Mikkelsdatter ********Mikkel Mikkelson *********Mikkel ? ********Aasa Torsdatter *********Tor ? ******Malena Torgersdatter *******Torger Olson ********Ole Torgerson *********Torger ? ********Marit Eivinsdatter *********Eivin ? *******Guri Torgersdatter ********Torger ? *****Giertrud Gardsdatter of Heigrestad ******Gard Nillson of Kløgetveit *******Nils Salmundson of Laksesvela ********Salmund Styrkårson of Tysland *********Styrkår Hendrikson of Tysland **********Hendrik Gjermundson ***********Gjermund Hendrikson ************Hendrik ? *********Berit Salmundsdatter of Helland **********Salmund Nillson of Helland ***********Nils ? ********Guri Gjermundsdatter *********Gjermund ? *******Gunhild Olsdatter of Kløgetveit ********Ole Torgerson *********Torger ? ********Marit Eivindsdatter of Kløgetveit *********Eivind Mikkelson **********Mikkel ? *********Gunhild Hoskuldsdatter **********Hoskuld Torkelson of Holmen ***********Torkel Tolleivson ************Tolleiv ? ***********Marit Andersdatter ************Anders ? ******Eli Pedersdatter of Abeland *******Peder Salveson of Slettebø ********Salve Henrikson of Tysland *********Henrik Gjermundson **********Gjermund ? ********Guri Mortensdatter of Gjeitreim *********Morten Svaleson of Gjeitreim **********Svale Morteson of Gjeitreim ***********Morten Arnbjørnson of Gjeitreim ************Arnbjørn Geirmundson of Gjeitreim *************Geirmund Anundson of Gjeitreim **************Anund Geirmundson ***************Geirmund Anundson ****************Anund Geirmundson *****************Geirmund ? ***************Margrete Eyvindsdatter ****************Eyvind ? ************? Mortensdatter of Fotland *************Morten Bjørnson of Vikesdal **************Bjørn ? *************Ingeborg Toresdatter **************Tore Gardson ***************Gard Toreson ****************Tore Toreson II *****************Tore Gardson ******************Gard Toreson *******************Tore ? ******************Ramborg KnutsdatterRedundant *******************Knut Algotson ********************Algot Brynjulfson *********************Brynjulf Bengtson **********************Bengt ? ***********************Hafrid Sigtryggsdatter ************************Sigtrygg BengtsonRedundant *************************Bengt ? ************************? Magnusdatter *************************Magnus Bengtson **************************Bengt Folkeson #2 **************************? Ulfsdatter *************************** Ulf ? **********************Margareta ? *********************Ingegerd Svantepolksdatter **********************Svantepolk Knutson (c1230-c1310) #3 **********************Bengta Sunesdatter ***********************Sune Folkeson ************************Folke Birgersson (?-1210) #4 ************************Alfhild ? ***********************Helene Sverkesdatter #5 ********************Kristina Tolvesdatter *********************Tolve ? *******************Marta Ulfsdatter ********************Ulf Gudmarson *********************Gudmar Magnusson **********************Magnus *********************Margreta Ulfsdatter **********************Ulf Karlson ***********************Karl Sigtryggson ************************Sigtrygg BengtsonRedundant ********************Brigitta Birgersdatter *********************Birgir Petersson **********************Peter Israelson ***********************Israel Anderson ************************Anders ? **********************Brigitta Birgirsdatter ***********************Birger ? *********************Ingeborg Bengtsdatter **********************Bengt Magnusson ***********************Magnus Bengtson (?-c1263) #6 ***********************Ragnhild ? **********************Sigrid ? *****************Ragnhild Eyvindsdatter of Aga ******************Eyvind ? **********Ingrid Sivertsdatter of Grøsfjell ***********Sivert Roaldson ************Roald Olson of Gøysa *************Ole Roaldson **************Roald *************? Gunnarsdatter of Gøysa **************Gunnar Gunnarson VI of Gøysa ***************Gunnar Gunnarson V of Gøysa ****************Gunnar Gunnarson IV of Gøysa *****************Gunnar Gunnarson III of Idsø ******************Gunnar Gunnarson II of Talgje *******************Gunnar Gardson of Talgje ********************Gard Toreson *********************Tore ? ********************Ramborg KnutsdatterRedundant ************? Tollaksdatter *************Tollak ? ***********? Andersdatter of Gjeitreim ************Anders Gjermundson *************Gjermund ? *********Gjertrud Sivertsdatter of Holmen **********Silvert Torkelson of Holmen ***********Torkel Tolleivson ************Tolliev ? ***********Marit Andersdatter ************Anders ? *******Varlborg Andersdatter of Eikeland ********Anders Einarson of Kløgetveit *********Einar Hødlarson **********Hødlar Gullikson ***********Gullik ? ********Inger Olsdatter *********Ole ? ****Johanne Jacobsdatter *****Jacob Gunnarson ******Gunnar ? *****Gitlaug Tollaksdatter ******Tollak ? Notable Lineages #'Anna Von Rohr' #'Bengt Folkeson' #'Svantepolk Knutson' #'Folke Birgersson' #'Helene Sverkesdatter' #'Magnus Bengtson' Notes